Perspektywa
by skarpeta
Summary: Tony w czasie nocnej wyprawy do lodówki wkracza w sam środek czegoś, co wygląda jak małżeńska kłótnia. One-shot powstały z frustracji, gdyż wciąż nie wiadomo what the hell happened in Budapest.


Tony'emu zaburczało w brzuchu i zastanowił się, kiedy ostatnio jadł jakiś solidny posiłek, ale jedyne, co mu przychodziło na myśl, to pochłaniane szybko kubełki z chińszczyzną i płatki czekoladowe, jedzone od święta, gdy któryś z wiecznie niedożywionych Avengerów wykazał się przezornością i dokonał ich zakupu. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien zjeść coś solidnego. Jakiegoś Big Maca, czy coś…

Ściągnął słuchawki, w których łomotała potężna perkusja Metalliki, przeciągnął się, prawie słysząc uszami wyobraźni, jak kręgosłup mu skrzypi i trzeszczy i odłożył narzędzia na biurko. Udoskonalanie nowej zbroi to jednak nie robota dla człeka głodnego i spragnionego, któremu ręce aż się trzęsą ze zmęczenia i powodują, że utrzymanie mikroskopijnych śrubek i wkręcenie ich tam, gdzie powinny zostać wkręcone, zaczyna przypominać poziomem trudności balet na podłodze wysmarowanej masłem.

Wstał więc, jęknął, gdy kolejno zaskrzypiały mu stawy w kolanach i łokciach, poświęcił sekundę na refleksję nad przemijalnością młodości i ruszył w stronę drzwi, omijając szerokim łukiem temat memento mori i skupiając się na rzeczach przyjemniejszych i bardziej przyziemnych, takich jak jedzenie.

Nocne podjadanie nie było jego najzdrowszym nawykiem, pierwszy by to przyznał, ale nie było przecież nigdy jego intencją spóźniać się na obiady, kolacje i śniadania, pierwszy głód bowiem dopadał go w chwili, gdy był zbyt zmęczony, a potem jakoś tak wciągał go wir życia i na jedzenie zwyczajnie brakowało czasu. Po prostu wypadał z ram czasowych normalnego człowieka i nigdy jakoś nie mógł w nie wpaść akurat wtedy, gdy podawano tam obiad.

W pracowni zawsze coś wydawało dźwięki, swojsko burczała przepalająca się żarówka, ciągle coś brzęczało, dlatego zagłuszał hałas muzyką, za to na korytarzu prowadzącym do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych było nienaturalnie wręcz cicho i za każdym razem, gdy tędy szedł w środku nocy, Tony odruchowo zwalniał kroku, skradał się prawie na palcach i ogólnie zachowywał się jak złodziej. Nigdy nie poczuł się tu całkowicie jak w domu, bo i wystrój wnętrza nie miał chyba sprawić, by Avengerowie czuli się tu dobrze i miło, jakby mieszkali w przytulnym kąciku dla dysfunkcyjnych superbohaterów.

Ściany miały ponury, zimny, szary kolor, a podłoga wyłożona była wykładziną, która skutecznie tłumiła odgłos kroków. Mimo to, każdy, kto tędy przechodził odruchowo zaczynał zachowywać się ciszej.

Tony sunął wzdłuż ściany, popędzany żołądkiem, otoczony przez cienie. Przemknął obok drzwi, prowadzących do kolejnych sypialni: Thora, Steve'a, Bannera, swojej, Natashy, Bartona. Wszędzie panowała cisza, ale jakoś nie sądził, by ktokolwiek z nich spał. Wieść gminna niosła, że w kwaterze Avengerów panuje epidemia bezsenności i nikt tu się nie kładzie przed świtem.

Tuż przed zakrętem, za którym znajdowała się kuchnia, usłyszał głosy. Cichą rozmowę.

Przystanął, absolutnie nie z zamiarem szpiegowania, skądże, po prostu musiał się upewnić, komu wlezie w paradę. To logiczne. Każdy by tak zrobił.

Nie rozumiał słów, ale rozpoznał głosy. Barton i Natasha. Zakochana parka. Nocna schadzka. Romeo i Julia.

Przekradł się, dziękując w duchu za magicznie tłumiącą dźwięki wykładzinę i wyjrzał zza rogu.

Ręka Bartona spoczywała na plecach Natashy i Tony doskonale widział zaborczość, a jednocześnie delikatność tego gestu. Nikt by mu nie wmówił, że tę dwójkę łączy tylko praca i wspólna kuchnia.

Natasha krzyżowała ręce na piersi, a minę miała niezbyt szczęśliwą, jakby właśnie zjadła coś o nieprzyjemnie gorzkim smaku. Tony zastanowił się, czy nie jest przypadkiem świadkiem kłótni. Powinien się wycofać. Pełzające w agonii smętne resztki jego sumienia mówiły mu, że przyzwoity człowiek wycofałby się teraz po cichu i grzecznie wrócił do sypialni, udając, że niczego nie widział.

On jednak został, bo w końcu mały romans tuż pod jego nosem jest ciekawszy niż jakieś tam spanie, śrubki czy nawet jedzenie! Poza tym nadal był głodny, a jeśli kłótnia będzie trwała nadal i Natasha zechce przejść do rękoczynów, będzie mógł „przypadkiem" wkroczyć na scenę i domagać się jedzenia. Dobry plan. Wyśmienity. Zatem trzeba tu teraz kucnąć i obserwować, czy nie zechcą się uszkodzić. A jeśli nie zechcą, tylko, dajmy na to, zaplanują wspólnie resztę wieczoru, wypełniając go ćwiczeniami fizycznymi, to, cóż, lepiej też zostać i pilnować, żeby… No, żeby na przykład nie wpadł do kuchni taki Steve, ze swoimi moralnościami i kazaniami na temat niebezpieczeństw wolnych związków… Tak, obowiązkiem Tony'ego jest tu siedzieć na straży prywatności przyjaciół.

Odkrył, że jeśli wytęży słuch, to usłyszy nawet co mówią do siebie Barton i Natasha.

- Tasha… - Barton pochylał głowę ku jej ramieniu, jakby chciał się o nie oprzeć czołem. Było w tym coś z pieszczotliwości i ufności dobrych przyjaciół, a jednocześnie Tony odczuł w obojgu skrępowanie i dystans.

Próbował rozgryźć ich relacje już od ładnych kilku tygodni, ale wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje między tą dwójką. Czasami wydawało się, że nie łączy ich nic poza pracą – Natasha chłodna i rzeczowa, Barton zawsze podchodzący z dystansem do każdego, nawet do niej.

A czasami widział w nich długoletnie małżeństwo znające na wylot każdą swoją słabość.

Barton pochylił głowę, ale Natasha odsunęła się, wywinęła spod jego ręki. Tony nie dostrzegł w tym jakiejś niechęci albo agresji, choć to zdecydowanie bardziej pasowałoby do Czarnej Wdowy. Była jedną z tych dziewczyn, do których on nigdy by nie zagadał w obawie o swoje życie. Cóż, a w każdym razie nigdy by nie naciskał.

Jednak Natasha łagodnie, prawie czule położyła dłoń na piersi Bartona i pokręciła głową.

- Skończ z tym, Clint.

Barton był odwrócony plecami do Tony'ego, więc ten nie widział jego twarzy, ale po głosie domyślił się, że Clint nie zamierza się tak łatwo poddawać.

- Przecież wszystko między nami w porządku…

- To nie Budapeszt – ucięła Natasha, nieco bardziej stanowczo. – Tutaj wszystko wygląda inaczej.

- To przez nich?

Jakich nich? O co chodzi z Budapesztem?, zapytał sam siebie Tony, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie. Ale to nie Budapeszt. Tam było inaczej.

- Znowu wydaje mi się, że zupełnie inaczej zapamiętaliśmy wydarzenia w Budapeszcie – odparł chłodno Barton.

- Pewne rzeczy pozostają niezależne od perspektywy.

W tym momencie Tony poczuł, że eksploduje, jeśli ktoś mu nie powie, co się stało w Budapeszcie.

Barton wzruszył ramionami i odsunął się. Oparł się o szafkę, założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał z namysłem na Natashę.

- Mam wrażenie, że jest między nami za dużo niedomówień. Jeśli chodzi o to, co się stało w Nowym Jorku…

- Przecież to nie była twoja wina.

- Pewne rzeczy pozostają niezależne od perspektywy, prawda?

Natasha zamilkła, a Barton zaczął nerwowo szarpać brzeg koszulki, wpatrując się w niego, jakby szukał w nim odpowiedzi na wielkie pytanie o Życie, Wszechświat i Całą Resztę. Tony poważnie wątpił, by je znalazł, zwłaszcza że po chwili podniósł wzrok na kobietę i powiedział bardzo powoli:

- Może zaczniemy od nowa? Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło? Ja zapomnę o twoich grzechach, a ty o moich. Uczciwe, prawda?

- Sama nie wiem. Dostaliśmy drugą szansę od losu. Wymazano naszą przeszłość.

- Ale ty o niej nie zapomniałaś. W przeciwnym razie nie szukałabyś w nocy towarzystwa. A może nie o towarzystwo ci chodziło, tylko o ochronę przed koszmarami, co?

Natasha poruszyła się tak błyskawicznie, że Tony ledwo ten ruch zarejestrował. Spoliczkowała Bartona tak mocno, że aż się wzdrygnął. A potem odskoczyła gwałtownie, odruchowo, jakby oczekiwała kontrataku. Ale Barton tylko przyłożył dłoń do policzka i pokiwał głową.

- Tak myślałem – powiedział spokojnie.

Odjął dłoń od policzka, odsunął łagodnie Natashę i skierował się do wyjścia.

Tony rozejrzał się w panice za jakąś kryjówką, ale najbliższe drzwi były o wiele za daleko, by zdążył do nich dobiec nim Barton wyjdzie zza rogu. Sekundy dzieliły go od bycia przyłapanym na podglądaniu i wcale mu się to nie uśmiechało.

Barton był parę kroków od niego, gdy Tony zdecydował, że zrobi to, co mu wychodzi najlepiej, czyli będzie rżnął głupa.

Wstał, cofnął się o krok i ruszył do przodu, prosto na spotkanie Bartona, udając, że dopiero zbliża się do kuchni.

Wpadli na siebie na rogu, Tony udał zaskoczonego, a Barton udawać nie musiał.

- Clint! – powiedział z radosną tępotą w głosie Tony, klepiąc Bartona w ramię. – Też zgłodniałeś?

- Co ty tu robisz, Stark? – zapytał szorstko Barton.

- Doskonalenie zbroi wyczerpuje, przyszedłem zgromadzić zapasy błonnika. A ty?

- Nic takiego – odparł wymijająco i nieprzekonująco, po czym przepuścił Tony'ego w drzwiach. – Powodzenia.

Poszedł korytarzem i skręcił do swojej sypialni, a Tony patrzył za nim, dopóki nie zamknęły się za Clintem drzwi.

Nie zdziwił się zanadto, gdy okazało się, że kuchnia jest pusta. I nie zastanawiał się, gdzie się podziała Natasha, chociaż wiedział, że powinien, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że byli na dwudziestym piętrze wieżowca, a jedyne wyjście z kuchni prowadziło przez korytarz, w którym przed chwilą stał. Skwitował to wzruszeniem ramion. W końcu jest w kwaterze Avengerów, najpotężniejszych bohaterów Ziemi. Tu nikt się nie przejmuje drobiazgami w rodzaju drzwi.


End file.
